xiiireduxfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Stone
Drake Stone is a 28 year old man from a multicultural family. After a chance encounter with Xena, they formed a team with his younger brother Marc, and Xena's best friend Amber. Personality Having lost his parents and older sister to robots when he was 18, Drake immediately toughened up to ensure the survival of his brother Marc. He is brooding, serious, and constantly on the edge. He is also angered very easily. However, he relaxes around people he feels comfortable with, notably Xena. Appearance Drake has spiky, black hair that barely reaches beyond his ears, and he has deep blue eyes. His skin tone is a mild tan. Normally, he has either a neutral or frowning facial expression, due to his serious nature. He often wears a hoodless sweater with a gray camouflage color scheme. Biography Early Life Drake was born to a German mother and an American father. He has two siblings: his younger brother Marc, and his older sister Violet. Human-Robot War At the beginning of the Human-Robot War, his parents were killed when they were all attacked by robots. Drake, Violet, and Marc attempted to flee the robots, but they were in direct pursuit. Violet commanded Drake and Marc to run away from her, and the robots decided to follow Violet. They eventually caught up to her, and killed her. Meeting the Avatar Drake met Xena by chance at a bar. She was in a state of depression, and three men took advantage of her lessened state. When the three were about to rape her, Drake and Marc shot and killed all three of them. Then, the two took Xena back to their appartment to take care of them. There, Drake and Xena both shared their pasts to each other. The next day, they met Amber, Xena's best friend. Drake and Amber got off to a rough start due to the constant flirting of Marc. After briefly wanderng the streets of New York City, the four were attacked by an angry mob that was against the Avatar. They escaped by entering the sewers. In the sewers, they encounted a friendly rebel group named the Liberation Front and their leader, Dimitri Tatou. There, he and the others learned about a particularly dangerous rebel group, the Zoni. Opposing the Zoni Drake traveled with Xena, Amber, and Marc to Paris, France, where they planned to attack the Zoni at their headquarters. Unfortunately, their plan did not succeed. Mizo, the leader of the Zoni, anticipated their attack, and he swarmed the Liberation Front while Drake and the others were on their mission. With the Liberation Front eliminated, Drake traveled to Washington D.C. with the others to prepare for the Zoni's next assault. Relationships Allies Xena Modom Drake met Xena after he encounted her drowning her sorrows away at a local bar. With his brother Marc, he saved her from three men that planned to rape her again. The two immediately hit it off, and they are currently very close friends. He has pondered whether his feelings toward Xena are purely platonic, or if he feels romantically towards her. Marc Stone Marc has a drastically personality from Drake, yet the two get along fairly well. They quickly reconcile after any disputes, and they have a close brotherly bond. Neutral Enemies Amber Skye Drake and Amber met the night after he met Xena. They two immediately were at each other's throats. Amber was irritated at Drake for his brother's behavior, and Drake, in return, was cross at Amber for her mistreatment of Marc. Because of this, the two have a very uneasy relationship. Drake's close proximity to Xena has also caused Amber to become very jealous of him, which only increased the hostility. The two have gone as far as to fight each other physically, although this happens rarely. Trivia Category:Major Characters Category:Heroes